We Are A Family
by Delena4ever25
Summary: In the finale nobody had to die to kill Katherine and Stefan and Caroline and Elena and Damon are living a very happy life. Enzo is alive and Stefan is a vampire.
1. Where Broken Hearts Mend

**We Are a Family Now**

**In the finale nobody had to die to kill Katherine. Enzo is alive and Stefan is a vampire.**

**Not my characters.**

**Julie Plec owns these characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Elena's POV**

I woke up Damon's room in the Salvatore House and came face to face with Bonnie who smiled at me said, "I finally did it. It took some time but I did it." "Where are Damon and the others", I asked. "They are all saying goodbye to Tyler." I was shocked to hear that Tyler was gone but was also to hear that Damon killed him. I had no idea about what had happened in the four years that I was not with them but I had a feeling that whatever it was it wasn't good. I got up and we made our way towards the graveyard where they buried his parents and saw a beautiful chamber set up out there. I saw people inside and my eyes lit up on seeing Care and Stefan but they moved to the side as Damon stepped out from behind them and I felt an invisible force pulling me towards him. I saw a smile come on his face as I flung myself in his arms and kissed him passionately and wound my arms around his neck. I really missed these arms even in my subconscious state this is what I had missed the most. I pulled back and smiled at him and then went to Caroline and Stefan. I hugged them both with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. Care whispered that she had missed me in my ear. Stefan held me tight and kissed my forehead. I smiled as I watched him go and stand before Care when I noticed the rings on Caroline and Stefan's fingers. I gasped and congratulated them. I went inside and said goodbye to Tyler and then we all headed home.

When we reached home they all sat down and told me what had happened in the four years I was not with them. I was shocked to know that they had gone through so much in my absence. Most of all I was hurt at what Damon had to go through without me being there to hold him if he was feeling low or needed me to be there for him. Everyone left after that. Care and Stefan left for their honeymoon, Bonnie went to Enzo who was waiting for her and only Damon and I were left at home. Matt the new sheriff went out on his duty. The environment between us felt more hostile than before indicating that Matt resented us more than before.

I finally had Damon alone to me and we had to catch up on a lot. I knew that Damon was hurting and I wanted to help him with that. "Damon I am so sorry about what you had to go through during this time. Enzo told me about that Hellstone thing and the time when you thought that you had killed me. Ugh! I wish that I was here with you but….." Damon covered my mouth with his hand and stopped my ranting. "I am just glad that you are here now. Nothing else matters anymore." he said to me. I could not control myself anymore and threw myself at him. I kissed him hard and poured all my love into that one kiss. I could feel him hardening against my thigh and I felt myself getting turned on. He picked me and carried me to our room and threw me on the bed. There was no time for foreplay or sweet lovemaking, which will come later. Right now we needed each other desperately; I needed to know that Damon wanted me as much as I wanted him even now. We both quickly stripped out of our clothes and Damon climbed the bed on top of me. He kissed me hard and entered me. I sighed contentedly at being connected with him intimately like this after such a long time. He set a pace which brought us to our peaks quickly. We both cried out and fell over the cliff together.

Damon collapsed on top of me and I was happy to feel his weight trapping me in. He moved over after a while and I groaned wanting him back on top of me. He chuckled and pulled me to him and said, "Go to sleep for now. You've had a long day. We'll talk tomorrow when you are feeling more awake." We fell asleep entangled with each other.

**Enzo's House**

**Bonnie's PoV:**

I was happy to be in the arms of the love of my life. I shuddered at thinking what would have happened if I had not been able to stop Stefan from doing what he was about to do. I was glad that my anger towards Stefan had triggered my magic and I was able to give that witchy migraine to him. "Love, what are you thinking about? You are exceptionally quiet." Enzo asked me and brought me out of my thoughts. "Just how happy I am to be with you and that you did not leave me." He pulled me closer to him and said, "You got your magic back and saved me. I owe you my life Bonnie Bennett." I looked at him pointedly and said, "I do not owe your life, by saving your life I protected my heart from breaking. I love you Lorenzo St. John, never forget that you are my life now." "Love, Elena is awake now and I think that Damon will want the cure now. It is a good thing that I am a vampire or else I would have been aging and losing my teeth like Katherine did." Enzo reminded me. "I know and I have to talk to Damon and Elena about that." I replied. "Let's just go to sleep now, we can ponder over this later." Enzo said snuggled me against his chest, happy to be in each other's arms for the moment. I heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. I stayed up for bit thinking about how could I make sure that Enzo and I get our happily ever after. I fell asleep with ideas floating in my head but none too clear.

**What will the talk with Damon and Elena hold for Bonnie and Enzo's future? Stay tuned to find out. Prompts about what should happen or you point of view on the chapter are more than welcome. Please review.**


	2. We Can All Be Human

**We Are a Family**

**Sorry guys, there was a typing mistake in the previous chapter. The name of the story is We Are A Family not We Are A Family Now.**

**Please read the A/N at the end.**

**Not my characters.**

**Julie Plec owns these characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Elena's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining brightly on my face and groaned trying to roll over but not being able to due to my hot boyfriend who had me crushed to his chest. I closed my eyes again and snuggled deeper into his side as Damon shaked with laughter.

"Shut up. I want to sleep peacefully." I told Damon but he being the annoying person he is sat up straight in bed and pulled me up with him. I groaned and hit saying, "I told you that I wanted to sleep and still you did that." "Love, it is past nine o' clock and do believe that we to talk about some things and make do on our old promises." he said reminding me that he had decided to take the cure with me.

I got up and made my way towards the washroom. He followed me and we had a quick shower before heading downstairs.

There I saw Alaric playing with the twins and I shyly made my way over to them as I did not know how they would react to me. Lizzie and Josie looked up at me as I stood there awkwardly. They squealed and ran up to me hugging me tightly and said together, "Auntie Elena it is so good to finally meet you." Damon smiled at us and said, "Munchkins, please be careful. We do not you to hurt yourself or your Auntie Elena."

I was surprised to hear his soft and gentle tone as he talked to Lizzie and Josie and could not help but think that what a wonderful father he would be one day.

"Damon can you please make pancakes for breakfast? It's been such a long time since I have had your pancakes." Before Damon could say yes or no a very happy Bonnie came in and hugged me and Damon and then went to Ric and then the girls.

"Damon's pancakes for breakfast are the best thing but only if he does not decorate them with those Fangy Things." Bonnie said. "You know you love those "Fangy Things" Bonbon then why can't you admit it?" Damon said to her playfully. They continued their bantering and went to the kitchen helping and annoying each other while making breakfast.

"Bonnie, love where are you?" Enzo said as he came, "Oh I hope that I am not unwanted here." he mumbled.

I just smiled at him and said, "You are the one who makes my bestie smile like a teenager in love. Of course you are welcome here always. Hey! Why don't you and Bonnie just move in here? Please don't say no."

Bonnie and Damon were back in the room with the food. Bonnie was really happy with him and you could see that by the way her eyes lit up when she saw Enzo and you could just see the hint of a blush when he complimented her or called her 'Love'.

I looked at them and thought that even Bonnie Bennett deserves to be happy. She will not sacrifice her happiness for any of us now. I wanted her to have a happy human life with Enzo and have kids and grow old with him. I wanted them to live and die together and that is what gave me an idea.

"Bonnie can I please talk to you for a minute?" I asked her and took her upstairs when she nodded.

We sat on the bed and I took deep breath and said, "Bonnie since you are the descendant of Qetsiyah do you think that if we give a bit of the cure, my blood, will you be able to make one for Enzo? I mean do you have that much power?" I knew that I was giving her hope and that if that is shattered she will lose the chance to have kids which I will get in front of her and I don't want that.

"I think I can if I have the cure and the correct materials." She finally said.

**Bonnie's Pov:**

I knew that I was dreaming but I could not wake up. I was watching an alternate version of my life where Enzo and I were human and we were meeting like any two strangers would meet, by fate. I met him on the road where I had dropped my books, returning home from school, and he was helping me pick them up like a perfect gentleman. We shared our names and he offered to walk me home. On the way we talked about random stuff and he made me smile and laugh easily.

We exchanged our numbers and had late night chats. Enzo asked me on a date and we started going out after that. We were inseparable but we also fought and made up. College came and went and Enzo proposed to me after which the wedding preps started.

We had a happy life and two kids and we grew old together. Enzo and I grew old and grey together and died together in our sleep.

At that point I woke up and realised that I had been crying. Enzo woke up apparently having heard me crying and wrapped his arms around me rocking me back and forth. "Love, are you okay? Did you have bad dream? Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked me and I just cried harder at his soothing voice. How can losing something I never had cause so much pain. "I saw our life Enzo." I said sniffling, "The one where we are human married, have kids and lead a normal life. I was not a witch and you were not a vampire. We were both happy and human and in love. Why am I feeling such pain over losing something I never had?"

Enzo just held me and rubbed my back soothingly. After a while was able to calm down and I fell asleep again.

The next morning we were both okay and we decided to go to the Salvatore Mansion. Enzo was parking the when I heard Elena ask Damon to make pancakes for breakfast. I went in and hugged them and Ric and the girls who went to the Grill right after that. "Damon's pancakes for breakfast are the best thing but only if he does not decorate them with those Fangy Things." to which he replied that I loved those Fangy Things. We both went to the kitchen to make breakfast and I was surprised to see everything ready. Damon just flashed his trademark smirk and said, "I am a big fan of surprises." We carried the plates out there to hear Elena and Enzo talking and I was happy to know that my best friend had no problems with my boyfriend unlike me who used to hate Damon before and had discouraged Elena from dating or even being friends with him.

Elena suddenly took me up to her room and asked me, "Bonnie since you are the descendant of Qetsiyah do you think that if we give a bit of the cure, my blood, will you be able to make one for Enzo? I mean do you have that much power?"

I know that she was really hesitant to give me hope on such a matter because she knew that I would be shattered if things went wrong in any way but I had to do this for Enzo and me and any little chance of happiness we could have.

"I think I can if I have the cure and the correct materials I can do this." I finally said.

**There you go new chapter. Guys I am starting school from next week will not be able to write that much as I will not have time but please do not give up on me as I will keep writing in my notebook and update as soon as I can. Just please don't think that I have abandoned this story because I have not.**

**Have a nice day. Bye for the time being. **


	3. Will It Work?

We Are A Family

Chapter 3:

Not my characters.

Julie Plec owns these characters.

**Elena's PoV:**

Bonnie took a syringe and took my blood. I felt a little bit change in my body and my hair and nails grew a bit longer when the cure was taken out of my system. I guess I grew three years older because of that. "I will meet you later Lena. Let's hope that I don't screw it up and we both get to live our lives." Bonnie said as she left the room. I followed her out of the room and heard her threaten Enzo that there will be consequences if he followed her.

I went downstairs and saw Damon and Enzo looking stupefied by Bonnie's outburst. I went up to them and told them to go out for a run halfway to Georgia and come back in 10hrs. They looked shocked as kicked them out but went without any more spoken words.

Now all I had to do was wait for Bonnie and see if she has been able to come up with any solution to our problem.

Three hours later comes back with a smile on her and confidence radiating from every molecule of her body.

"Elena I cannot make the cure again right now but I sure as hell can split it into two parts but that thing has a drawback. The split image vanishes after four days, which means that the one that gets the copy has the chances of wilting away." she told me.

"Bonnie please don't say that. I am sure that you can do something about it." I plead with her. "Hey did Damon ever tell you that one of Emily Bennett's grimoire is here with him. He has kept it safely as it was older and more fragile than others."

"Where is this grimoire you are talking about? If I think who that belongs to then all our problems will really be solved."

Bonnie and I split up and I went down to the library to look for it and Bonnie went to the living room book shelves. After about an hour of searching I came across a thick book covered with a cloth. I called out to Bonnie who came rushing and we both looked at the package hopefully.

"That could be what we are looking for and all our answers can found or we found the wrong package and have to go searching again." Bonnie said.

We took the package to Damon and my room and on the floor. I crossed my fingers and Bonnie started unveiling the book. We both held our breaths as the cloth was removed and saw a grimoire with 'Qetsiyah' written on it and Bonnie let out an excited squeal.

She quickly opened to the page she wanted to see and started ordering to fetch things like candles, salt, some herbs from the garden, a rare flower which only grew here and a cup. I gave her all the things and then she kicked me out of the room saying that this was a powerful spell and that I could be hurt.

What seemed like days but could have only been two hours later she came to me and said that it's done and we just needed to see if everything worked. She out the original cure cup to me and said, "If it goes I want you to have the life you have always wanted. I never believed in love before Enzo came along so I have not been wistful for a long period of time."

I called Damon and Enzo and told them to come back quickly to which they both replied that they had not been gone. They were at the Grill and will be back in ten minutes tops.

Bonnie and I sat down in the living room waiting patiently for the love of our lives to show up. We heard the door open and Damon and Enzo walked up to us with concerned looks on their faces.

"Lena, is everything okay? First Bonbon threatens Enzo and then you kick us out of the house, what is going on with you two." Damon asks me concern clear on his face.

I look towards Bonnie who gives me the go ahead to tell them our story.

"Look I saw Enzo and Bonnie today and I thought that Bonnie has been making sacrifices for us through her life and I want that to stop so thought that maybe Bonnie could make the cure or duplicate but that led to complications so we went about searching for that old grimoire you kept with you Damon, and we found out that belongs to Qetsiyah and that had the spell of the cure written in it. Bonnie took two hours to make the cure and that is why she is so drained right now and so in short we now have two cures ready and we just have to see if they work because Bonnie doubted herself so I mixed them both, which means that both the cups have the old and the new cure."

Damon and Enzo looked at us dumbfounded and exclaimed at the same time, "You both did that in just six hours. Wow."

"So are you both ready for the cure?" Bonnie asks them and they nod.

I look to Damon and tell him that he still has time to back out of taking the cure for us but he gives me a look which says shut the heck up so I do just that.

Damon and Enzo give each other a look and then nod at us. We both hold out the cups to them and they both take it in their hands and with one glance tip it back and finish it off in one gulp.

**Bonnie's PoV:**

Elena trusted me to be able to make the cure again but after sitting with it in front of me for over an hour I cannot come up with the right stuff for it. I have come across a duplication spell but that will not help as the copied stuff will vanish after four days and then there are the possibilities of Enzo wilting away. I will never let Elena make Damon take the duplicated one. I know how much that man loves Lena and I want them to be happy.

I went back to the Boarding House and told Elena about the predicament and then we went looking for Qetsiyah's grimoire.

Sure enough that thing was old but well preserved, probably by a spell and it was still as good as new. I found the spell of the cure and helped Elena get me everything to do the spell.

I had to send Elena out of the room because she would surely have stopped me if she would have seen how the spell was affecting me.

Two hours later I was done and we were waiting for Enzo and Damon to come back from the Grill.

I was really tired as the spell had drained me very much and it was getting really difficult to focus on the things around me.

When Enzo and Damon came back, they both gave us concerned looks and Enzo was immediately by my side checking to see if I was okay.

After hearing Elena he gave me his blood to heal and I instantly felt better. Elena and I both handed our boyfriends the cups containing the cure and watched as they finished the contents of the cups in one gulp.

Now all we had to do was see if the cure worked or not. Fingers crossed.

**After three weeks of torturous school I am back I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and don't stop sending lots of love. Press the button. I know you want to. **


	4. We All Are Happy

**We Are A Family**

**Chapter 4:**

**Not my characters.**

**Julie Plec owns these characters.**

**Elena's PoV:**

Bonnie and I watched as Damon and Enzo clutched their heads and groaned as the cure worked on them. They were acting and must be feeling like I did when I had taken the cure.

I held Damon close to me and Bonnie did the same with Enzo. Both of them then lost consciousness together. Bonnie and I had to wait for them to wake up now.

Damon and Enzo woke up at the same time and I was really happy to see that Damon's face was not that pale anymore. I could see blood on his face and was hoping that this thing had worked in our favor.

Damon and Enzo both took a pin and pricked their fingers smiling when the wound did not heal up. Damon picked up Bonnie in and tight hug and said, "Bonbon, you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for and I am so happy to be a human here and make a happy family with Elena and so can you and Enzo."

Enzo just took hold of Bonnie's hand and led her out, probably heading to their own house needing some alone time with each other.

"Damon, I am so happy that you are a human now but I do not want you to question your decision later on. I remember it very clearly that you said that you would rather die than be human and it would break me if you…."

Damon put his hand on my mouth and stopped my rambling by saying, "I have spent almost five years without you and I have missed all the things we could have had during that time. I am sure I would have proposed to you and we could also be holding our first child in our arms right now or about to so."

I cloud feel tears welling up in my eyes for the picture he was painting in my head.

He continued by saying, "Elena the first time you asked me take the cure, I was scared that you would leave me and go back to Stefan, the second time you were a vampire and I was the one who was turning into human. I was scared to lose you to death at that time. The day I lost you for all this time I had told you about an old couple who were so much in love even after 40 or so years of being married. I imagined them to be us Lena, in 25 or something years I want that to be us and I know that we will get there. I love you Elena Gilbert and I will never regret taking the cure just to be with you till death parts us."

I was full on sobbing by now but there was something that I had to say to him, "Damon Salvatore, I promise that I am going to show you in everything I say and do that I really love you and only you. I promise to never give you a chance to ever be scared that I am going to leave you because even in after life I will be there right next to you holding you hand. I love you Damon and nothing in the whole wide world can change this fact."

He kissed me as hard as he could and we went upstairs to spend the afternoon showing each other that we meant what we said and that we were going to be there for each other no matter the situation.

**Later:**

Damon and I finally left bed to shower and call and tell Stefan and Caroline the news of Damon taking the cure and turning into a human.

I could see that Damon was very nervous but we had to tell Stefan that the only constant which he had in his life for the past 145 years would be with him for as long as human body would allow.

The smiling faces of Stefan and Caroline showed up on the screen and we both smiled at them.

"Brother, how is your honeymoon? Are you getting laid there or not or do you spend all the time as usual brooding?" Damon asked Stefan, who turned red and flipped Damon of with an annoyed look on his face.

"Lena, how are and how is life there in Mystic Falls? I hope everything is quiet. Do you see any threats lurking around the corner?" Caroline asked me.

"Caroline everything is fine and there are no threats lurking around the corner. I am really sorry that we disturbed you both but we have to tell you both something important." I told them.

**Bonnie's PoV:**

The cure worked and that is something which relieves. I am really happy to know that Enzo and I will be together as long as our human bodies allow us to be.

"Love, I want us to get married and settle down and have kids as soon as possible. I have hope that I am going to be happy after a long time and I do not want to let go of this. I wish that I can bottle up this happiness so that in times of sadness we are able to access this love and hope and happiness but that is impossible. Love do something please?" Enzo was rambling and it was quite hilarious to see him like that.

"Enzo stop behaving like a kid high on sugar and come here and help me pack all this. Elena asked us to move in with them and I am not going to refuse her." I told him.

He came over to me and for the next few hours we packed all the things we wanted and the rest was put up on sale by us.

"Bonnie Bennett, I love you more than anything in this world and I would also be happy to live on the pavement if it means that I will be with you. I am also very sorry for all the things which I have done in the past to you and your friends but the fact that you have fallen in love with me also proves that you are a really nice person and you have the purest hearts. Bonnie I promise that I will cherish the love and faith you have in me as long as I live and I promise to love you till my last breath on this earth." Enzo told me once everything was done and we both were cuddling on the couch.

"Lorenzo St. John I never knew that loving a vampire would make me feel alive but I have never felt so powerful ever in my life. I hope that nothing other than death parts us, but that also after we have lived our lives fully. I love you too Enzo and would do so till my last breath."

**Sorry for the late update but school and exams can be hectic. Hope you like this chapter and please review. It makes my day to read them.**


	5. We are Together and Happy

**We Are A Family**

**Chapter 4:**

**Not my characters.**

**Julie Plec owns these characters.**

**This is more of a filler chapter. Sorry for the late update but I had been busy with my boards.**

**Elena's PoV:**

Stefan and Caroline were really happy to know that both Damon and Enzo could become human and also shocked to know that Damon had Qetsiyah's Grimoire. Well, that part had shocked me also.

Damon just told us that he had kept because he had thought it belonged to Emily as he had found it with her stuff well hidden from his father and other townspeople.

"Stefan and Care, Bonbon also told us something about our future progeny. Silas was a traveler witch and Stefan clearly is his doppelganger which means that we both are witches and even Lena is one as Katherine was a traveler and she has descended from that bitch. So turns out that if we concentrate enough we can do magic and our kids would be very powerful witches." Damon told them.

"We also would not need to gather a crowd or the other shit the travelers did to perform magic. We would turn out to be witches like Bonnie only. She also said that their blood might turn out to be the cure as Damon's blood would be flowing through their veins, which as we all know is the cure." I concluded.

I saw the wheels turning in Caroline's head and she said, "You both go and make babies and pop them out, and then we will see if they have the cure or not. Then Rebekah and her boyfriend can take the cure and even Kol can take it and become a witch again. It will be very nice for us to have them both on our sides."

Well Care certainly had a point and it was not a problem for Damon and me go make kids but first we needed to settle down and then think about the family planning stuff.

"Care, I know you are family now and all but we both need to settle down first and then think about this stuff. I know you are excited to be an aunt and have cousins for Jo and Liz but give us some time. I need to teach Stefan how to be a fun uncle before I give over my kids to him to take care of while Lena and I do other stuff." Damon said and winked at me.

I slapped his arm, blushing furiously. We disconnected the call and Damon said it would be good for us to go out that night. I called Bonnie too to ask her if she and Enzo would like to go out on a date night with us.

Damon and I got showered separately so as to get ready on time and went to pick up the very happy couple. We drove over to the new bar restaurant which had opened in town.

The new restaurant had all the provisions us young and in love couples needed. We could play a dart game or pool or they could also go and try to solve one of the escape rooms they had to offer. We were so excited that we straight away chose the complicated level four Story and wracked our brains in trying to solve it.

The background of the story we chose was that the people of a village were disturbed by mysterious killings and they had called a detective to help them solve the murders. The prime suspects were tigers, a witch and a psychopath. The level was to be played with the help of torches only as it was a dark level.

We had a one hour time limit to get out of the rooms and figure out who was behind the murders. If we failed any one of them then we would lose the level.

We were able to come out of the rooms in the nick of the time and had also found the correct killer. It was the psychopath, it's a secret.

We ordered our and sat down to play Cards against Humanity. We were having lots of fun and I was glad that Bonnie and Enzo had also come with us. After dinner we went to play a dart game and it was Bonnie and me against Enzo and Damon. We girls managed to win after a long and tough fight.

We all called it a night and dropped off Bonnie and Enzo at their house.

**Bonnie's PoV:**

I was glad that Enzo had agreed to go out with Elena and Damon. We all too much fun at the Mystery of Mystic and I swear I had not laughed this much in such a long time.

I could see that all the things which had gone down in the past were forgotten. We had fun playing the escape room and then we girls buried the boys in the dart game. It was a fun night and now we had to start preparing to design the house which Damon wants to build at the old Salvatore estate.

Enzo had gone in the kitchen to bring a bottle of wine and we both sat down in the kitchen to drink before going to sleep.

All of us had been so busy with the Katherine stuff and all that we both had not been able to spend much time together. I could feel the atmosphere around us shift and I launched myself at Enzo kissing him with all I had.

He responded eagerly picking me up and carrying me towards our bedroom. We rid each other of their clothing on the way and I knew that I would curse the both of us while cleaning the next day but right now only Enzo existed and nothing more.

He put me down on the floor near the bed and walked towards me till the back of my knees hit the bed. I stumbled onto it and he climbed on top of me. He kissed my lips and even when I broke away for breath his lips did not leave my skin.

"Enzo… uhmm", I moaned when he sucked on a particular spot on my neck. His hands traveled down my body towards the place where I craved his touch the most. He rubbed his fingers on my clit and my body convulsed at his touch.

He dipped two fingers inside me and kept his thumb pressed to my clit. He thrust his fingers inside me and set a steady pace. I closed my eyes and just let the pleasure wash over me.

Enzo pulled away before I could cum and before I could make a sound of disappointment, I felt his cock filling me. He set a fast pace and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him close to me.

"I love you Bonnie and I am glad that I get to experience this with you as a human," Enzo grunted out and started rubbing my clit. "Cum for me sweetheart. Give in to the sensations. Cum for me Bonnie."

I felt my insides clench around him and felt his cock enlarging inside me. He flicked my clit and that was all it took me to cum and milk him. He also released his warm seed inside me and collapsed on top of me.

We both fell asleep entangled together and spent out.

**Hey guys I hope you are all safe and inside your homes. My exams have been postponed and I finally found the time to write this. I hope you like this. Please read and review.**


	6. We are Going to a Party:Part 1

**We Are a Family**

**Chapter 6**

**Not my characters.**

**Julie Plec owns these characters.**

**I am very sorry about the late update but my exam dates came out and I had to start studying again.**

**I have completed one whole year at fanfiction and I am glad that I chose to start writing. I really thank all of my readers for reading my stories and giving me love. Thank you fanfiction for unleashing the writer within me.**

* * *

**Two Months Later.**

**Elena's PoV:**

It has been two months since Damon and Enzo have taken the cure and become humans. Bonnie and I have joined college to complete our courses in Medical. Bonnie joined a medical course with me and she had also started to think that with knowledge of medical and magic both she could save lives make a change. Damon and I had bought an apartment near the college and the four of us lived together.

Stefan and Caroline were renovating the site of the old Salvatore Mansion and Damon was working on the design of our house to be built keeping in mind the arrival of kids in the family. Ric and Care were also renovating the Boarding House to be a school for the supernatural kids.

We decided to stay in Mystic Falls, the proof of which is the renovations taking place at the new site, the Boarding House and the Grill. Damon had bought the Mystic Grill and he was renovating it to suit the newer age style. The first floor was being turned into a bar and dance floor with stand and eat tables and the ground floor and the area outside was turned a bit of a modern version of the restaurant.

The last two months were weird and funny as Bonnie and I saw our boyfriends get used to be humans after a long time. The hardest part for both of them was the reduced alcohol tolerance. Both of them used to drink a lot and it was a shock to them that they could get smashed after a few glasses and then wake up with killer hangovers where even the sound of the tap running in the living room irritate them.

Things between us Matt and us were progressing but the bond we had before I was put into the coma was gone. I was trying my best to make amends as I did not want to lose the friend who had so much for us all his life.

Damon came up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind pulling me out of my reverie. He nuzzled his face into my neck and said, "Do we really have to go to this Fancy Dress welcome party the school is throwing for the new students. I mean we could stay home and do other stuff. Anyway we don't have clothes to wear. What will we even go as to this stupid party?"

I laughed at his attempt to change my mind for the umpteenth time and said, "Damon we will go to this and trust it will be fun. You can go as Jack the Ripper and I will go as one of your victims like we did at the Monster Ball at Whitmore College."

He got a sly look at the mention of the Monster Ball and turned me to face him and with an expectant look asked, "Will you let me dance with you like that day and without interruptions from Bonbon this time?" I shuddered at the memory of the two of us covered in blood and close together dancing on that day before Bonnie's look snapped me out of my daze and in a breathless voice I said, "Yes. Let's recreate that night Damon. Does that mean that you will come to the party without complain?"

Damon nodded at me and pulled me along with him towards the bedroom where he showed me just how much he agreed with me on recreating that night.

* * *

Two hours later we were ready for the party and found ourselves driving towards the auditorium of the college. We both were wearing the same clothes we wore at the Frat Party at Whitmore years ago. I turned in my seat to look at Damon and asked, "Do you ever think about what might have happened that night if Bonnie had not shown at the moment she did?"

Damon smirked and replied, "Well if Bonbon would not have turned up at the wrong moment, you would have gotten with me a bit earlier. You know that your feelings for me had changed and you were high also high on blood that day. Bonnie acted as your sober sponsor that day and saved us both from feeling guilty about betraying Stefan."

I don't know how but my heart filled with more love for him and I turned to him and said, "We will be recreating that day again. Let's go with the flow and see what might have happened then." I could see that Damon fully agreed with my idea.

Bonnie and Enzo were waiting for us in the car park and my best looked at us both and with a sly look said, "Guys I promise I won't interrupt you both today. You can dirty dance all you want." Enzo looked at her with a confused look and then he looked at us to see me blushing profusely. A look of understanding crossed his face and he smirked at us. He took Bonnie's hand and the four of us walked to the ongoing party.

The interior was dark and was only illuminated by little bulbs and fairy lights. The music was blaring from the loudspeakers and you could feel it in your chest. The guys made their way towards the bar and Bonnie and I went to greet the classmates we had met in class the previous day.

We chatted with them for a while before the music stopped and the DJ's voice came through the speakers saying, "We have a special song request from Damon Salvatore for his girlfriend Elena Gilbert along with a message reading 'I am initiating the first step of the promise you made. Now it is your turn to complete your part. Please dance with me.'"

The message was read in Damon's voice indicating that he was there. I felt his arms wrap around me just as the tunes of Feel so Close started playing. Damon led me towards the dance floor and twirled me before pulling me close to him.

His eyes were hooded and he said, "Lena, just let and imagine that night. See us dancing together, see how we moved together, feel how good it felt and remember how perfect it and just let go."

Damon's words boosted my confidence and I started to move with him like I did years ago. Our hips moved to the beat and I could feel Damon's approval against my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Just as the day we slept together for the first time, our lips were joined and I did not know who initiated the kiss.

I moved one hand of mine towards his member and I gripped him over his pants. He growled and pushed me backwards until my back hit a wall in the darkest corner of the room. His lips moved to my neck and I gripped his hair not wanting to let go. His hand found its way beneath my dress and he stroked me over my panties.

He moved aside my panties and unbuttoned his jeans. I felt him against my opening and was glad that the music was loud enough to disguise the sounds we would make. He plunged his member inside me and set a fast pace which would take us to completion quickly. His lips devoured mine and swallowed the sounds I made.

His other hand started rubbing my clit and I clenched my insides around his cock. He grunted and I could tell that he just as close as I was to cumming. He quickened his pace and we both came our screams swallowed insides our mouths.

It took us fifteen minutes before we settled ourselves and made our way back to the party. The song had ended and a slow song was playing over the speakers. Damon led me to the dance floor and we spent the rest of the night dancing and just enjoying being us with Bonnie and Enzo.

* * *

**I am sorry for the late and I could have gotten it out yesterday but a power cut can lead to problems. I hope you enjoy the Delena loving and I will try to update the Bonenzo part of the party soon. Stay tuned to read about more and send me those wonderful reviews to keep me motivated to write. Stay safe and stay home.**


End file.
